


Poppet

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Comfort, Discipline, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

The loud crash instantly roused Natasha, she kicked off her covers as she landed on her feet with a loud thud. No time to gather her thoughts, she dashed through the hallway, passed Laura’s bedroom, noticed the door was wide open and sighed. She slowed her walk as she listened to the subdued rattling and rustling sounds intermixed with growls.

As she stepped down the stairs, for a moment Natasha paused, then shook her head. She couldn’t ignore this, again. Turning as she walked towards the kitchen, adopting a stern expression, she pushed the door, only to find it obstructed. A gentle call “Laura” as she pushed her shoulder to the door.

Not receiving a response, she thrust harder, the door creaked open as the fallen table was shoved aside. Natasha held back on her immediate reaction as she stepped over it. Spying Laura crouching on the middle of the table, she raised a hand to draw her attention.

The tiny dark haired girl turned and snarled, then shrank back. As if only know realizing the mess she’d made, as Natasha beckoned her over, Laura leaped down and shuffled to where her mother stood.

Natasha bent down, her eyes fixing on Laura’s face as she spoke. “It’s late.” A murmur as Laura’s eyes shifted yet Natasha tilted her head back up to make their gazes meet once again. Laura then spoke clearer as she reached for Natasha’s free hand. “Hungry.”

Natasha offered a thin smile as she nodded, scooping Laura into her arms as she stroked her back and whispered in her ear. “We’ll have to clean this up in the morning, ok?” Laura gave a nod as her slender arms wrapped tightly around Natasha’s neck.

Laura’s body pressed against Natasha’s as she was lead back upstairs, neither said a word. Both knew what had to be done, for Natasha she considered it an accumulative punishment. Making up for all the times she’d let Laura’s behaviour slide.

Once she stepped back into her bedroom, Natasha sat on the edge of her bed and gently pulled Laura off of herself, laying the girl on her front over her lap. Natasha rubbed her back with two fingers. “Relax Laura, it’ll only hurt more if you’re tense.”

A meek nod, the girl shut her eyes as she tried to soothe her mind and body. The sweeping of her mother’s hands over her tiny figure didn’t help. Soft yelps burst from Laura each time Natasha’s palm struck her bottom.

Her body quaked then trembled making her voice waiver, Natasha paused, delivered a final stinging smack then gently redressed the little girl as she stroked her hair, guiding Laura to sit on her lap as she whispered in her ear. “Tomorrow, after we clean up, why don’t I teach you how to cook?”

Laura sniffed as she buried her face against Natasha’s chest, pressing her ear firmly as she tried to pick up the steady heartbeat, she shuffled closer once she heard the echo ringing in her ear.

Natasha lay back, gently wrapping her arms around Laura’s small body as she stroked her back, drawing freeform shapes against her back with her fingertip.


End file.
